1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tension control of a recording medium in an image forming apparatus which performs image forming on a recording medium, and particularly to a tension control of a recording medium when opening or shutting an opening-shutting door provided in an external member which is included in the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus in JP-A-10-086472 performs image forming using a printing unit with respect to continuous paper which is located in a region between two transport rollers while transporting the continuous paper by rotating the two transport rollers which wind up the continuous paper. In particular, the recording apparatus is configured so that tension is applied to the continuous paper which is located in the region between the two transport rollers, and appropriate image forming is performed with respect to the continuous paper in a state of no sagging in the continuous paper.
Meanwhile, in such an image forming apparatus, it is possible to increase efficiency of various works which are executed by a worker with respect to the image forming apparatus by providing an opening-shutting door in an external member. That is, if the opening-shutting door for opening or shutting a portion as a work target is provided, it is possible for a worker to easily access the portion as the work target by opening the opening-shutting door, and to efficiently perform the work. At this time, it is preferable that transporting of a recording medium be stopped while the worker is working, for more efficient working. Therefore, a configuration of stopping a transportation of the recording medium by stopping an operation relating to the transportation of the recording medium (rotating of transport rollers, or the like, in example in JP-A-10-086472) when the worker opens the opening-shutting door is taken into consideration.
However, the operation relating to the transportation of the recording medium also contributes to applying of tension to the recording medium. For this reason, when the operation is stopped, the tension of the recording medium is released in an image forming region in which image forming is executed (region between two transport rollers in example in JP-A-10-086472), and as a result, there has been a concern that the following problems may occur. That is, in the configuration, there has been a case in which the recording medium in the image forming region which is loosened by not having tension applied causes a position deviation during the work of the worker. As a result, there has been a concern that, for example, image forming may not be appropriately performed, or the recording medium may be uselessly consumed due to the recording medium which is shifted with respect to a position at which image forming is restarted after completing the work of the worker.